


All That Matters

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kinda?, Nephilim reader, Reader is Gabriels daughter, i dont even know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You had been hiding for over two hundred years now - you didn’t really age after all. Your mother had died giving birth to you, but your father had been there.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I love omg I know this is crazy but; could you do a Jack x reader where the reader is a nephilim too say Gabriel’s daughter and she’s stayed hidden until she heard about Jack because she didn’t want him to be alone but she falls in love with him and Lucifer thinks it’s gross when Jack shares the feelings because Gabe is his brother?

A wave of energy filled the air, and your breath stuttered in your chest. You had only felt this energy once before - but it had been way weaker then. That was the energy of a conceived nephilim, the spawn of an angel and a human. Judging from the feeling alone, they would be more powerful than you. You stared into the direction, jaw clenching. They wouldn’t be able to hide from heaven and hell with an energy like that. Your father was dead, so there was no way he’d made another nephilim. Raphael was also dead. Michael and Lucifer were stuck in the cage, but it had to be one of them. Even though you couldn’t imagine either of them having sex with a human.

You had been hiding for over two hundred years now - you didn’t age after all. Your mother had died giving birth to you, but your father had been there. Your heart clenched at the thought of him alone. He was your only family, and Lucifer had killed him in cold blood - his own brother. Your father had taught you to hide - both from demons and from angels, but that new nephilim wouldn’t have anybody to learn from. There were only two people that would know about this. Sam and Dean Winchester.

-

Energy filled the air, stronger than anything you ever felt before. You wouldn’t make it to the new nephilim before heaven, you could only hope somebody was there to keep them in line until you made it.

-

They were here. You felt their energy, wrapping around you, and suddenly you felt at home. Jack, that was his name. Slowly, you let your energy touch his, focusing on how he suddenly retracted slightly, only to come forth again, more urgently this time.

Suddenly he was there, right in front of you, confused yells echoing from the room he probably had been in before teleporting to you. You would need to teach him not to do that, humans couldn’t understand that, and his energy would alert any supernatural being around.

“You’re… like me”, he whispered. A sudden bout of emotion nearly overwhelmed you, but you were unsure if it was his or your emotions. Jack looked like he was about to say something, when Sam and Dean barged out the door, guns drawn and pointed right at your face. Your eyebrow rose as you gazed at them. They had changed in the short amount of time - or, well, for you it had been a short amount of time. Sam’s eyes widened, his gun lowered, shock clearly on his face. Dean, on the other hand, kept pointing his gun to your head.

“Why are you here (YN)?”, Dean asked, finger twitching on the trigger. You understood why he was that hostile towards you, in your pain and grief over your father’s death, you had parted ways with them with hateful words you now regretted. “Think Jack can bring back Gabriel?!” Sam glared shortly at Dean, before his gaze sweet back towards you.

“No. He’s dead, and I don’t think anybody could bring him back.” You damned yourself for the shake in your voice. It still felt so fresh, and you mourned your father greatly still. But it wasn’t their fault.

“Why are you here then?”, Sam chimed in, voice so much kinder than his brother’s. You gestured towards Jack.

“I’ve been hiding for over two hundred years. I can teach him to do the same, to control his powers.” Your gaze met Jack’s for a second, and you couldn’t help but smile at him. He was still so new to this world, innocent in his own way. “I want to help.”

-

Jack was the sweetest person you had ever met. Hetook to you immediately, staying by your side almost all the time. And you liked him too, probably more than you should. The younger nephilim was a quick learner, so you knew you’d run out of stufff to teach him soon made you kind of sad.

-

You were in deep, deep shit. Lucifer was right in front of you, basically powerless. You could kill him. Kill Lucifer, the murderer of your father, you could have your revenge.

But at the same time you knew it wouldn’t bring him back. And Lucifer was pretty much harmless. A small voice in the back of your head informed you that Jack wouldn’t like it either. Jack - the person you developed feelings for. It almost felt wrong, but you connected to him on so many levels.

Speaking of Jack, his hand gripped yours more tightly, obviously sensing your inner turmoil. Lucifer’s gaze went from you to your connected hands and then to Jack, before realization dawned in his face.

“Oh, you… you’re…” He seemed to be at a loss for words, face twisting in confusion - or maybe disgust? “Okay, I don’t know how to feel about that.” Neither did you, honestly. Was it incest? Your mothers weren’t related, and the vessels of your fathers weren’t either. But, technically, your fathers were brothers. Did that make you cousins?

Jack cared about you, and you cared about him. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
